Proposal to conduct a pilot study of lymphopheresis in HIV infected individuals to determine the yield, transducility and growth kinetics of CD8+ cytotoxic T cells derived from these subjects peripheral blood mononuclear cells and to assess the safety and toxicity of lymphophoresis in HIV infection. Update; cell variability data necessitated an increase in the number of study subjects as well as the use of 3 non HIV infected donors for comparison purposes between UCHSC and Stanford lymphopheresis techniques.